


A Place Where No One's Lost

by LetsJustWrite



Series: Castle on a Cloud [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Fantine, Favourite, Cosette and Mabeuf spend a day in the park.





	A Place Where No One's Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work in a series and the first two are necessary to understand this one.

Fantine and Favourite sat on the grass, holding hands. Cosette ran, chasing butterflies and catching them to bring to Mabeuf who would tell her what kind of butterfly they were. Suddenly she ran up to Fantine and held out a butterfly in her cupped hands.

“Look!” she demanded.

“It’s beautiful,” Fantine agreed. “Just like you.”

In that moment she thought she couldn’t be happier. She had a steady, paying job that meant she would always have enough food and candles for her and her daughter, who still didn’t talk much and maybe never would but was happy. She lived in a lovely apartment with her family-which included her partner and an old man they had adopted and that adopted them, and it was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the right amount of breeze and Favourite jumping up and shrieking because an ant had tried to crawl up her skirts.

Fantine pulled her back down and leaned her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Favourite answered, and Fantine laughed because everything was perfect and she was happy in a way she couldn’t remember being since Cosette was born.


End file.
